Into The Lion's Den
++ Entrance Hangar -Kolkular- Megatron waits. It is not a thing he is want to do, yet at times, he knows he must. Time is what shackled him in the mines beneath Tarn. Time is what held him at bay before the gates would open in the gladiator ring. Time is what he must endure now as he awaits for Whirl to arrive. He stands atop Kolular, optics tot the sky. He should looking to Nyon, as he often has done as of late, or to Iacon, where his destiny awaits. Maybe even kaon where he was reborn, or Tarn where it all began. No, Megatron looks to the moon that watches over Cybertron as he thinks about his intended guest. This is something that has been a long time in coming. Whirl. The mech that is so irrespeonsible with himself and yet is responsible for a great many things. Megatron's appreciation has gone undemonstrated... until now. This is an oversight he wishes to rectify. Megatron stands. His hands are clasps behind his back as he reflects and within those hands is a box, simple and sealed. Whirl will be coming from Nyon as that's where he was when Blast Off approached him. He originally went there to see the destruction for himself and possibly confirm or deny the deaths of the few people he considered friends that were there when everything went up in flames, he wasn't expecting Blast Off to be there as well, and he certainly didnt expect the news he brought with him. Megatron wanted to talk to him? To /thank/ him? So many red flags. So many. After a long conversation with the shuttleformer that involved many difficult questions and emotionally-charged words, Whirl decided he was going to take Megatron's offer of a meeting if only to spare Blast Off the consequences of returning empty-handed. And so here he is, flying through the air in his alternate mode towards Kolkular. He's terrified, he really is. He's still convinced that this is not going to be a civil meeting at all and that it is in fact a trap to lure him in so Megatron can finally snuff his life and be done with him. Still, he worries for Blast Off should he not show up and that's the only reason he hasn't turned back around. Finally Whirl arrives, hovering low over the roof Megatron waits for him on before transforming and dropping down onto his feet. He's nervous and he's anxious, expecting the big guy himself to just pummel him into scrap at any time. "Megatron. You look.. well?" Whirl says? Asks? In an attempt to hide his fear. "Not in handcuffs anymore so.. Look, let's not play games here. You going to kill me or what?" Blast Off doesn't have things quite as bad as Whirl does right now, but the shuttleformer is extremely worried. Ever since he was ordered to get the cyclops to agree to meet Megatron, he's been convinced it is all a trap. Just as Whirl does, he's sure this encounter will likely lead to Whirl's death. And *he'll* be the one who sent him here. He is torn between a wild hope that maybe, *maybe*, Megatron really meant what he said about simply talking and to the Autobot. He brought Orion Pax and his group in to the base just now, and the events in Nyon have raised the stakes. Maybe they've even changed the nature of the game entirely, and *maybe* Megatron is actually looking for allies in places he hadnt before. Unfortunately it's a whole lot of *maybes* and no certainties. The shuttle arrives not long after Whirl does, and he is carrying the other "assignment" he was given- the individual known as Digix. Hopefully he can just drop this person off and be on his way. He's not sure he *wants* to be there for when Megatron and Whirl, but then again... maybe if he is there he can DO something. ...But what? He can't do a thing. he can't even act like he cares. No, he'll drop Digix off and be on his way and... Oh slag. There's Whirl. The Combaticon's fuel pressure suddenly raises through the roof, though he tries to simply remain calm and aloof. Opening his cargo bay door, he allows Digix to step out.... and then, perhaps against his better judgement, he transforms and stands there. He HAS to see. He HAS to know. Though sometimes... ignorance is bliss. This time, he thinks, ignorance might be far kinder than knowing whatever it is that Megatron has in store for the enemy Autobot he hates- and Blast Off loves. "No games," Megatron admits easily as Whirl makes himself known. After the Autobot's landing, he will have looked away from Garrus-1 to take in Whirl. "Of this I promise you. I wouldn't wish to do so with you, Whirl. Not when I owe you so much." He sighs, ending that intake with a scant, quick smile. "I am glad you came. You might not have cause to trust me, I understand this, but I hope that after this day you will come to see me as I truly am. I am appreciative for what you did for me, Whirl, and in turn I wish to show you that I accept who you are." Then the very reason that Megatron knew Whirl would accept the offer arrives, as in flies Blast Off. Megatron has been good to the Combaticon lately, and for good reason. All of the work he did to evacuate Nyon and now this... Megatron might be cruel in his punishments but he is also lavish in his rewards to those that are worthy. In part, what he does here is for Blast Off as well. Megatron is no stranger to the richer emotions of the spark. He values them. If Blast Off wishes to stay then so be it; Megatron won't be the one to chase him off. There was a promise made to Blast Off that this meeting was meant to be a show of appreciation to Whirl and Megatron means to show Blast Off how sincere he was. Digix is a fidgety, lean bot with nimble fingers and a narrow face. He's rightfully nervous to be here, so much so that he doesn't readily speak up. No need to call attention to himself by asking exactly why he is here. Right? Yet, he is compelled to open his vocalizer when Megatron presents the box that had been behind his back to Whirl. "How d-did yo-you g-get that?" Digix blinks his optics and looks over to Whirl himself, those optics widening. "This isn't h-how I... wasn't supposed to be..." Rather than speak for Digix, Megatron opens the box that he presents towards Whirl. "No games," he vows again as he opens the box to reveal, inside, a pair of blue hands, the perfect size to replace a pair of claws. Whirl was REALLY hoping Blast Off wouldn't be here but all those hopes are ripped to shreds when the Combaticon himself shows up to drop off his other assignment. Okay, good, maybe he's just going to drop the mech off and be on his way but.. no, he transforms and just stands there, staring at him which only causes Whirl to stare back. A long, awkward, silent stare that would probably last all day if Whirl didn't force himself to look away. Now that awkward stare falls on Megatron as he speaks, words Whirl never thought he would ever hear from him spilling out of his vocalizer. He's not sure how to respond so he doesnt, instead just listening.. and watching, waiting for the hammer to fall and for there to be a sudden fight for his life. The nervousness of the mech, Digix, doesn't help to discourage his unease. Who is that guy and why is he here? Then that box is presented to him and what he sees inside is enough to make his fuel pump jump. Are those.. are those hands? Beautiful, sweet, blue hands? Whirl's optic flickers as he looks upon them, claws twitching as he fights the urge to reach in and snatch them away. Maybe he could get away in time, he can reach a decent speed afterall. But he doesn't, and after what feels like a eternity of staring, Whirl looks up to meet Megatron's optics. "..What happened in Rodion.. it was.." The cyclops begins to fidget with his claws a bit as he struggles to continue. "I was just following orders, it wasn't anything personal, you know?" Nevermind the fact that he seemed to get a kick out of making Megatron hurt at the time, that's water under the bridge, right? Blast Off stands on the sidelines, trying extremely hard not to show the apprehension he's feeling. No, he's the picture of calm aloofness, yes, that's it. And yet he still stands there, unable to look away. He's not sure how much Megatron knows, or suspects, about him and Whirl, but it's worrisome that the Decepticon leader chose *him* to bring this message to Whirl in the first place. But if Megatron knows... well slag they are BOTH so screwed. His violet optics suddenly meets Whirl's yellow one and they linger there for a moment until the cyclops looks away.... and at a pair of hands. Perfect blue hands. Blast Off tries not to look surprised as he finds himself staring at those hands, too. He knows how much that means to Whirl... but is this a genuine offer or a trick? For now he remains in place, waiting to see what happens next. "It was transformative." Megatron meets Whirl's optic with his own and there is a look of.... gratitude. "All my life until that point had been a lie, a false hope. I dared to believe I could be something other than what I was allowed to be. I lied to myself. It took Rodion, and afterwards, to open my optics to it all. I sat in my prison cell and I did not find dispair. I lapsed into thought, reflection, and you know what I saw Whirl? I saw the *future*." That sounds crazy, doesn't it? MEgatron is aware that it does which is why he's not shared such a thought with any bot save the one mech that he believes might understand. "Where we are headed as a species and my place in it became evident. It I was going to change what we would become, *I* had to change. I accepted that, yet it reforge me. I never would have arrived at that moment had it not been for you. You were only performing your duty, I know that. I will never think otherwise, Whirl, even if you enjoyed it. You would have been right to." That is as close to a verbal admission of forgiveness as Megatron can give. "What was done to you was not a mistake, nor are you Whirl. You're the greatest thing Cybertron can hope for; a survivor. You endured the fate forced on you. What I have been told or seen, I... do you think yourself a monster? I wish to tell you that you are not, Whirl. What you have become is stronger, even if you are not aware of it." "You once match watches. You know of the progression of time. That it can only ever truly move forward. We reflect back, remembering what it was before, but that never changes the steady march forward. We can never truly go back and undo the things we did. I might have been a bystander only but I realize now that I deserved by sentencing. Like I said, I used it to reforge myself. For that I am eternally thankful. Thank you Whirl." With that he closes his hand with all his strength. Metal gives way to metal as there is a churning, flattening *crunch* as he balls that box and the hands within it to scrap. Megatron's speech is a tension-filled rollercoaster ride that Blast Off is convinced is going to end in a sudden drop into a stomach-churning wormhole. It weaves up and down, leading the shuttleformer to heights of hope that maybe... just maybe things are looking up, things are looking better. Then the ride drops down again and plunges into another black tunnel... with an uncertain exit. Eventually though, it *almost* appears things might be looking good... maybe Whirl really is going to survive this? Is the Combaticon not going to have to watch as Megatron kills the person he loves? He watches Megatron, he watches Whirl, and he watches that box- then stares in barely hidden shock as the Decepticon leader smashes it to bits. The shuttleformer tenses, fingers twithcing.... but he remains silent. Whirl is trying really hard to keep his focus on Megatron and not on the pair of hands sitting in his reach. The urge to snatch them and flee grows stronger and stronger with every passing moment but still he forces himself to stay and listen to what Megatron has to say, and what he has to say kind of blows Whirl's mind. The part about him being a monster, or rather him NOT being a monster, is what resonates with Whirl the most as that is something that has haunted him his whole life. He DOES think of himself as a monster for everything he's done, everything he continues to do; the beating of Megatron in prison, taking advantage of a young and naive Shiftlock, selling out and joining the Autobots despite his disgust with their cause, the way he continued to beat prisoners while working in SecF, and of course his treatment of Pursuit while in custody all those thousands of years ago.. Yes, he does think of himself of a monster but Megatron doesn't and.. wow, it's just really hard to take that all in. This mech, the one who has every reason to hate him and to spit in what remains of his face, to call him a monster does none of that and instead tells him that no, he is not. "I don't really know what to say... I-" And then just like that, those hands are destroyed right in front of him, Megatron turning them into nothing more that scrap to be tossed away. Whirl can only stare in horror (or atl east it WOULD be horror is he could emote that sort of thing) as his dream of having hands again is pulverized within a matter of seconds. No words are exchanged, not at first, Whirl still trying to comprehend the events that just unfolded but eventually he does speak and his voice is strained with barely contained anger. "...Is that why you called me here? To tease me with what I want most in life only to destroy it right in front of me?" His optic flickers erratically and his claws begin shaking. "Is THAT what this was all about!? What the HELL is wrong with you!?" "What you want most in life, Whirl, is to be known. To be recognized. To be seen. You do not need these," Megatron states as he just casually tosses the ball of scrap over his shoulder. In the face of Whirl's outrage he is perfectly calm. Did he expect this? "It is not your hands that make you great, but a weakness to hold you back. What you have *become* should be celebrated. Accepted. I accept you as you are, Whirl, even if you cannot." Digix, the mech that Blast Off brought here looks confused by what is happening and even moreso as Megatron points his right arm at him. "This was Digix. A mechanical engineer from Kalis. Perhaps the most reknown mech on all of Cybertron when it came to the work of appendage reconstruction. I am not sure if he was commissioned by ... someone," Megatron decides to leave it at that, "Or to impress another. Maybe even you, by undertaking this false creation, this... *deception*," he spits angryly now. Megatron's optics flare with rage and he stares down the humble bot that if Digix. "Or why he thought you should be perverted in any manner. For that.." *THOOOOOOOOOOOM!* The top half of Digix is now gone in wake of Megatron's blast, his fusion cannon powering down now that it is no longer in use. What remains of Digix, from the waist down, crumples to the floor much the same as his crowning achievement, the hands that Megatron destroyed and discarded. "I shall do the same to any Cybertronian that seeks to corrupt you again, Whirl. No matter where in the universe, I shall find and deliver the same fate to them. *This* is my thanks to you." Megatron looks to Whirl, bold and confident. "What you are is from your spark. It is not your form. It is not your scars. Your strength is to be admired." Megatron looks then over to Blast Off. "Anger and pain is what warriors such as us are allowed in this life. Yet ... when there is love it is a blessing not to be denied. I cannot command bots to act or not act when it comes to such matters, so I cannot command my Decepticons to act against their feelings in such matters but... when such a cherished thing is found, it should be enjoyed." Megatron grants his blessing. He once more settles his gaze upon Whirl. "Several of your fellow Autobots are here. In Kolular. You are welcome as well, as my guest. I am sure Blast Off can see to your care." Blast Off glances over at Whirl as the mech reacts with understandable anger. He'd LIKE to tell Whirl to calm himself, but dares not. He knows of the other mech's tenuous hold on calm as it is already- it doesn't take a lot to push him over the edge. And the angrier Whirl gets, the easier it gets for this to all go so very, terribly wrong quickly. And it doesn't take much time for that to happen. The Combaticon can again only stare as Megatron turns to Digix, the mech he convinced to come here and speak with him- and reduces him to ashes. He almost takes a step back, spark sinking as destruction reigns and he's convinced the only thing that can make this worse is the destruction of Whirl. And yet... there IS something else. Something almost as bad. Megatron *knows*. This stops the shuttle in his tracks, optics widening as he stares at the Decepticon leader. "W-what?" Oh /smelt/. Whirl is beyond pissed right now. Who the hell is Megatron to tell him anything when it comes to his hands? And what's more, to tell him that his desire to be whole again is a weakness? That's just messed up! Whirl's life has been complete hell ever since his empurata, bad enough that he sometimes wishes the Senate had just outright killed him instead. Megatron has no idea what it's done to him, how can he stand there and say he should be /celebrated/ for it all? The anger inside of him only grows when Megatron aims his weapon at Digix and reveals what his deal is, how he is some talented and extremely skilled surgeon, exactly the sort of person you would want when it comes to replacing hands that were once lost. He has a pretty good feeling what's going to happen next but even so, it still disturbs and shocks him greatly. Again, Whirl can just watch in horror as what was possibly the only person who could've fixed what was broken is blown away, nothing left but his legs which crumble to the floor in a heap. And then Megatron's 'gift' to him, the promise of doing the same to anyone who dares to show him sympathy and try to fix him.. Whirl is SO close to losing it. He's SO close to just letting it all go and coming at Megatron with everything he has, wanting nothing more at this very second than to finish the job he started in Rodion. The only thing that keeps him from lashing out at this point is the exchange of words between Megatron and Blast Off, Whirl's anger falling away and being replaced by dread and worry. This is the part where Megatron confronts the shuttleformer about their relationship, isn't it? Is he going to be forced to watch Blast Off suffer the same fate Digix did? Whirl does not hesitate to step forward with his claws drawn, ready to stop Megatron should he level that fusion cannon at the shuttleformer. Thankfully it doesn't happen but what DOES happen is even more shocking. "W-what?" That's all he can say when Megatron.. gives his blessing? Is that what just happened? "...What." Life. Sometimes all that's left is to laugh at what it does to you. That in itself, that defiance to not be broken, is a strength that Megatron admires in Whirl. Whirl might go down but Megatron is there. He offers a hand, his left, to help Whirl back up. "I believe that Blast Off is hard of hearing. I am often needed to repeat myself around him," he chuckles. He *chuckles*. Good naturedly too. He stands there, hand offered, and says, "When I said I have seen the future, I know what madness, what *pain* is ahead of us. It is necessary. Not every bot will understand it..." But Whirl, Whirl might. "Our freedom of will, or our potential for it, is our greatest gift. Counsels and senates and any manner of bot might seek to confine us. Contain us. But still, the spark finds a way. Our *freedom* to decide what we will do with ourself and who we might *choose* to share ourself with... I cannot fault that." That is what is what. "I promise no shelter from hardships or from sparkache. What comes to be shall be. We must keep moving forward. Together, we are stronger. Who you both choose to have at your side is your own to make." And Megatron will leave it at that. ++ You turn your radio on. -- Radio: D-Mission -- Megatron says, "None taken, Brawl. Which reminds me, I need to speak to you and your commander. Soon." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Brawl says, "When I can I'll inform Onslaught." -- Radio: D-Mission -- Barricade says, "..." -- Radio: D-Mission -- Barricade vents -slowly-. "Y'gotta be kiddin' me." -- Radio: D-Mission -- Megatron says, "As. One. Of. Our. Own, Barricade." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Ravage says, "You can always put a table in the training room and call it a meeting, Barricade." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Megatron says, "The Autobots are here as our guests. We will require them on our side for the coming conflict. I expect any of our own to work out their issues before the greater conflict." It's a good thing that Blast Off wears a faceplate, because otherwise everyone would see that his jaw has dropped down and his mouth is wide open, just gawping at the Decepticon leader in shock. His first impulse is his usual one: DENY EVERYTHING. Nope, have no idea what you're talking about Megatron, sorry! Not a clue! And yet... mouth open, he still does not speak. He does not dare, and something tells him not to lie to Megatron- not now. His violet optics dart to Whirl, staring at him.... then back to the Decepticon leader. He isn't sure he should *confirm* anything either, though. He isn't sure *what* he should do. "....Understood." He's afraid to say anything further at this moment... either to give anything away or to cause anger and cause Megatron to revoke what he just said. -- Radio: D-Chat -- Barricade grunts. "As you command, Lord Megatron." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Sixshot says, "Right." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Blast Off says, "...." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Brawl says, "Right(mischar with Sixer)" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Brawl says, "Something wrong, Blast Off?" -- Radio: D-Mission -- Barricade says, "I'll make sure t' treat him EXACTLY as I would any other Con with his track record." Whirl stares at that hand for a long time, contemplating everything that has been said and done. He's so.. confused right now but he ends up taking that hand with his claw, finding no reason to believe Megatron is going to pull him in and stab him in the back. If that's what was going to happen, it would've been done already. The cyclops struggles to speak, still in so much shock at what Megatron is telling him, telling Blast Off. Telling /them./ He just stares at the mech through his flickering optic, just utterly speechless about all.. this. "..Thank you." What else can he say right now? -- Radio: D-Chat -- Blast Off says, "N...No. NO! Why would there be? It's not like I have any interest in...well... I mean.... Oh would you look at that, I have some errands I have to run!" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Brawl says, "O.......k." "Ah, Whirl. It is *me* that meant to *thank you*," Megatron stresses. With a smile. Now that Whirl is back on his feet, Megatron steps back. "I should... see to that," he saysa s he looks over to what remains of Digix. "You two... run along," he suggests. "Enjoy what Kolkular has to offer. For the time being." Blast Off stares at Megatron... then stares at what remains of Digix. He does feel a twinge of sympathy for the poor mech- the mech he convinced to come here... but he's not going to question it right now. No, right now... he's just going to focus on the fact that both he and Whirl look like they're going to get out of this alive- and...and....*together*?! It's mind-boggling, and the Combaticon is still trying to wrap his head aound it all. Ultimately, though, he looks at Whirl. "I... uh... well, I could... show you around?" There's an offer he never thought he'd make. Then he looks to Megatron, and gives him a respectful nod. For perhaps the first time. What DOES Kolkular have to offer? A bunch of Decepticons that want to bash his head in? Sounds like a great time. Maybe if he sticks by Blast Off he can make it through this without too much bodily harm. YEAH SURE, he could always just LEAVE and go back to base but.. ugh, he'd really rather not. Besides, he wants to see the others and make sure they're okay too. "Uh.. right.. Sure." He gravitates towards Blast Off's side where he will probably stay for the remainder of this visit out of fear of Decepticon vengeance. "Let's go.. look around or.. whatever." Primus, this was such a bizarre conversation. Was it even real or is Whirl just really high? He supposes he'll find out tomorrow when he wakes up still in Kolkular. Category:Autocracy